


Love Bug

by FluffMonster42



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, F/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffMonster42/pseuds/FluffMonster42
Summary: Echo Base has a bug problem and Cassian is in need of new quarters so he spends the night with Jyn, but will he be bitten by the love bug instead?





	Love Bug

Cassian rubbed his temples and wondered if he could make a stealthy exit. He’d been in a meeting with Mothma and Draven when the princess and Solo had burst in already mid-argument. He really didn’t have anything to do with what was happening now, but there’d been no clear way to get out of the room without standing up from his seat and drawing attention to himself, and he really, really, really did not want to draw attention to himself right now. The last thing he wanted was to get himself involved in this inanity.

“They’re kriffing harmless!”

“They’re disgusting!”

“But harmless. What? Is the princess scared of a few bugs?”

“We’re going to have to evacuate and fumigate the entire north living quarters and we have nowhere to put anyone! And it’s all your fault, you overrated, egotistical moof-milker!”

Cassian was yanked back to attention. His quarters were in the north sector.

“Medical said they were harmless. They suck your blood, but they don’t carry or transmit anything dangerous! How was I supposed to know the shipment was full of them? The shipment you sent me to pick up, if I can remind you.”

“You’re supposed to get shipments inspected before you offload! It’s basic protocol.”

“While the princess is correct about procedure,” Mothma interrupted serenely. Cassian didn’t know how she did it. He could fake it when necessary, but either Mothma was the best actor he’d ever met or she really was just genuinely hard to shake. Something told him it was the latter. “The more pressing issue is where we relocate people. We still haven’t finished the east habitats. We do not have the capacity to rehouse everyone on base.”

Leia glared at Solo for a moment longer and then sighed. “We’re going to have to have people double up.”

“People are already mostly doubled up,” Mothma said. “We simply won’t have the capacity.”

“Medical said the bugs were harmless, didn’t they?” Draven stated sounding bored. “Just fumigate one by one and move people around as needed. Everyone will just have to put up with the bug bites until we’re done.” Which was easy for Draven to say since he lived in the west sector.

“I suppose there’s no way around it,” Mothma sighed. “We’ll have to make an announcement.”

“Make sure that announcement calls out whose fault this is,” Leia said pettily. It set off another argument, and Draven finally took pity on him.

“We clearly aren’t going to make any progress on the latest Intel. Captain Andor, you’re dismissed.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Cassian stood up and exited the room gracefully. No, he did not flee.

Leia he understood and respected, but her new, fraught relationship with the smuggler baffled him a bit. She never seemed like the type of woman to put up with that kind of self-absorbed, self-assured ass. Han Solo was irresponsible and cocky. Leia was brash and confident, but still knew the limits of the galaxy and pressed against them with calculated skill. Solo simply threw himself bodily at those barriers. Although to be fair, he was sure most of the base was wondering the same about his friendship with Jyn. They seemed like conflicting opposites on a surface level, and neither he nor Jyn wanted strangers closer than surface level.

With nothing more pressing to occupy his attention Cassian headed back to his room and ended up standing in the center of it unwilling to touch anything. He wasn’t generally squeamish, but that was on a mission where he had a job and a duty to do. Without those things he really couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that there were probably blood-sucking bugs in his room. Cassian had never liked bugs. Fest had not had many, what with the cold climate, and when he’d started moving around planets with the rebellion he’d discovered quickly he had no fondness for insects. All the legs and eyes really freaked him out. Kriff, he should have asked what the bugs looked like.

“Cassian?”

He whipped around and faced Kay as the droid entered the room. “Yes?”

“Did you get the memo?” Kay asked. 

“About?”

“About the nonindigenous insects currently infesting the north living quarters.”

“Haven’t read it yet,” he said honestly.

“You are meant to accept being an insect’s meal until the Alliance can handle the situation. Given we have seen no evidence that your room is infested yet. It doesn’t matter to me since they do not affect my inorganic body,” Kay said simply and sounded a bit haughty about it. “But I know you have an aversion to insects.”

“It isn’t an aversion,” Cassian defended.

“You complained all through the mission on Veno.”

And well, he had, but that was only to Kay and Veno had bugs the size of his fist. It was disgusting. “I’m going to see what Jyn is up to.”

“You are going to beg her to allow you to stay with her.”

“I didn’t say that.” But it had occurred to him that Jyn lived in the blissfully bug-free South sector, and as a “hero” of Scarif, which they’d retroactively been dubbed, she’d managed to score a very small, but private room.

Kay made a noise that sounded like gears grinding that Cassian had come to associate with exasperation. “You did not need to say it. It is the most statistically probable outcome of this scenario. That and sexual congress.”

“Kay!”

“The numbers do not lie, Cassian.”

“We’re just friends.”

“It is a good thing you are better at lying in your professional life than you are in your personal life, or you would be dead many times over. I will remain in this room. I have no desire to witness your and Jyn’s_ friendship_.”

Cassian rolled his eyes and shot off a message to Jyn asking her whereabouts and if she wanted to grab dinner together as it was that time anyway. Her answer came back quickly, and he wished Kay farewell before bee lining to the mess. He didn’t want to spend one more moment than he had to in his room.

Jyn was already sitting with a tray of food by the time he arrived. He quickly grabbed his own and joined her at the table.

“Hey,” she grunted barely looking up or pausing to speak. Jyn still always ate like someone was going to snatch it away from her at any moment. Bodhi had teased her about it once and she’d simply shrugged and said if you didn’t eat fast in an Imperial prison you didn’t eat at all. No one had joked about it again.

Cassian tucked into his own food knowing he wouldn’t get much out of her till she was done – and also that she’d be done shortly anyways. She was always willing to stay and chat after the food was successfully in her stomach.

Jyn shoved the last of her food in her mouth a couple minutes later and gave a content little sigh. “You’re out of your meeting early. Didn’t think you were going to make dinner tonight.”

“The princess and Solo interrupted,” Cassian said simply as he cut into what he thought might be meat. Everyone was well aware how quickly Leia and Han’s fights could derail a meeting. “I got dismissed.”

“Lucky you,” Jyn snorted. “What was it about this time?”

“Solo apparently brought a shipment in that’s full of harmless but bloodsucking bugs that have gotten into the north living quarters. So now they’re going to have to fumigate all the rooms one by one.”

“That blows. When are they doing yours?”

“No clue. So far I haven’t seen any or been bitten so I’m probably further down the list. But it’s probably only a matter of time before my room is infested too.”

“I’m sure your rank will bump you up the list a bit,” she said.

“Yeah, maybe.” He took another bite of food and wished Jyn would just offer to let him bunk with her. It was going to be embarrassing to ask, but he didn’t have a lot of other options. Baze and Chirrut shared a room and he was sure Bodhi would offer to let Luke stay with him when he found out since Luke lived in the north quarters too. The rooms really couldn’t handle more than two people with any level of comfort. He supposed he could just go back to his own room, but the thought of insects feasting on him while he slept already guaranteed he’d never actually sleep. Jyn, however, was frustratingly silent. “So I was thinking, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I was thinking maybe I could stay with you? At least just tonight until I can figure something else out? I swear I’ll have Kay scan me first to make sure I’m not bringing any of the bugs with me.”

Jyn looked surprised for a moment, but then shrugged. “Sure, if you want to.”

Relief crashed over him, and Cassian had to admit, at least to himself, that maybe he did have a teensy tiny aversion to bugs. “Thanks, Jyn. You’re the best.”

The rest of dinner passed normally as they caught up on the events of each other’s day. They said goodbye with Jyn telling him she was going to hit the gym for an hour, but then to come over whenever he was ready. True to his word, he had Kay scan everything he threw in his duffel just to make sure he wasn’t bringing the nightmare to her doorstep and then happily left his maybe infested room.

Jyn greeted him at the door already in her sleepwear. She let him in and he dumped his bag in a corner as far out of the way as he could manage. He knew he’d be an intrusion, but he wanted to at least try to be a good guest.

He stood up to find Jyn watching him intently. She shifted on her feet a little nervously and he wondered what’d brought that on. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, fine,” she said and then shook herself loose like she was trying to relax after a fight. “So how do you want to do this?”

It was his turn to shift self-consciously. “The floor is fine.”

“The floor?” Jyn asked skeptically, lifting an eyebrow. “It’s freezing and rock hard. The bed would be better, if it’s all the same to you.”

And really, he would prefer to sleep in the bed with her than on the floor, but he hadn’t wanted to assume. “Yeah, as long as you’re ok with it.”

Jyn gave him another confused look and nodded. “Any preferences other than the floor?”

“No,” he said, “I’m easy.”

“Ok then,” Jyn said reaching down to the hem of her sleep shirt, quickly pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. She was entirely naked underneath.

Cassian was not proud to say he stared, but then again she was fucking beautiful – scars and all. When he finally found his voice again all that he could get out was, “Jyn?”

“What?” she asked looking perplexed. “You want me to undress you or something?”

“Um,” he started eloquently and then cursed in Festian wondering why all his training had deserted him. “You want us to sleep naked?”

Jyn gave a brief laugh that was quickly aborted when she took in his expression. “What are you talking about?”

He gave a short gesture to her nakedness and tried to keep his eyes on her face. “You usually sleep in the nude?” he asked stupidly as his brain skipped around to all sorts of lewd scenarios.

“No,” Jyn said. “But I generally have sex naked. At least when it’s in a secure private place.”

Cassian swallowed hard. “And are we?” He stopped and tried again. “Are we having sex?”

Jyn started to look uncomfortable and crossed her arms over her chest. “I mean I assumed so. It was your booty call.”

“Booty call?”

“Yes? Was this not a booty call? You made up that whole excuse about bugs just to come over.”

“Jyn, that wasn’t made up. The north living quarters really are infested with blood sucking bugs.”

“I mean, I know,” she said looking more uncomfortable by the moment and moving to pick her clothes up and put them back on. “But they’re harmless. They don’t carry any disease or anything.”

“So you’re fine with bugs feasting on you in your sleep?”

Jyn just stared at him for a moment. “You get used to it. Wobani wasn’t exactly clean. It’s an annoyance, but it won’t kill you.”

Cassian tried not to cringe. He’d been with the Alliance most of his life, and yes he’d had to suffer some unsavory living situations while on missions, but for the most part he’d always had a base and clean place to call home. He’d certainly never had to suffer through an extended stay in an Imperial prison.

“Wait, so are you seriously afraid of teeny tiny bugs?” she asked and he could tell she was trying not to laugh. “Did you really just come here to escape them?”

Cassian felt heat rushing to his face. “Why would you think anything else?”

“It was such a flimsy excuse I just thought you wanted to fuck,” Jyn said honestly. “I’ve had worse propositions.”

“How?” he demanded. What kind of man would approach a woman like Jyn Erso with less than begging for her favor?

She crossed her arms and looked away. “It doesn’t matter. Sorry I misunderstood. We can sleep.” She turned away from him. “You still shouldn’t sleep on the floor. But it’s up to you.”

He hesitated. “It’s not that I wouldn’t enjoy… wouldn’t like to…” When had he reverted to being a teenage ball of nerves? He’d seduced Imperial wives and mob bosses. “But I don’t expect…”

“You don’t have to,” Jyn said lifting the covers and crawling into bed. “It was stupid of me to assume. You’re welcome to stay and share the bed. I won’t do anything untoward. Wouldn’t want to feed you to the buggies, but don’t worry, I won’t take advantage.”

“Jyn,” he started moving hesitantly towards the bed. “Did you want?” He didn’t know how to finish the question, but he couldn’t just let it pass. Pretend it wasn’t something he’d be open to. Hell, had thought about more than once.

“Cassian,” she sighed and then turned over to face him. “Just forget about it. I made a fool of myself, no need to keep harping on it.”

He reached out to touch her cheek and then drew his hand back quickly. “You didn’t make a fool of yourself. You’re not the one who’s scared of harmless bugs,” he joked trying to lighten the mood. “A man would have to be insane not to want to sleep with you.”

“Are you insane then?”

“I didn’t know it was an opportunity on the table.”

“And if I say it is?”

“I would obviously be interested,” he said sincerely.

She gave him a shy smile he’d never seen before. “So do you need me to undress you or…”

Cassian didn’t need to be told twice. This may be a dream, but he didn’t have any willpower to say no to her, and frankly he didn’t want to. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into the bed next to her as she tossed her own clothes aside again. He met her eyes and paused. He didn’t know what was allowed, but fuck he wanted to reach for her.

“Just give me a minute,” Jyn said softly. He watched her and lifted an eyebrow when she closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. It didn’t take him long to realize she was touching herself under the covers.

“Hey,” he interrupted. She didn’t pay him any mind though and he eventually built up enough nerve to reach down and circle her wrist with his hand effectively stopping her self-ministrations.

Her eyes snapped open. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I’d just like to do that for you if you don’t mind.”

Her brow scrunched in confusion, but her hand stopped resisting. “Why?”

Cassian frowned. What sort of question was that? “Why wouldn’t I want to?”

“No one,” Jyn started and then frowned herself. “Do you usually do that?”

“Yes,” he said cautiously. “I want you to feel good, so yes, foreplay is usually a part of that. Has no one ever done that for you?”

Jyn shook her hand loose and shifted away from him on the bed. “No one ever offered,” she said hesitantly. “The first time, well the first time I wasn’t ready and it hurt, but I figured out if I just prepped it was alright. No one complained in the past.”

She looked down, clearly ashamed and uncomfortable. “Jyn,” he soothed shifting closer to her. “I’m not complaining. I’d just like to help, if it’s alright?”

“I mean, I guess, if you want.”

Stars did he want to. Cassian traced his fingertips down the bare skin of her ribs to her belly. “Tell me if you don’t like anything I’m doing.” He slipped a hand down to her center and started caressing her gently. At first she was stock-still and he was about to retreat and apologize when her hips started shifting slightly in tune with his movements. He slowly centered the focus on her clit and watched as her eyes slid shut and her movements sped up a bit. Cassian leisurely worked her to what he though might be her edge based on her breathing, since so far she hadn’t let out another sound, and then backed off.

“Cassian?” her voice was muddled and a little lost and her pupils blown when she looked over to take him in.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jyn gave him a lazy shrug. “Sure.” She moved towards him and he pressed a hand to her shoulder stilling her movements.

“I meant between your legs,” he clarified. “I’d like to kiss and lick you there if it’s ok with you.” He tried not to sound over anxious. He’d just dreamed about it so many times.

“Why?” Jyn asked scrunching up her face. “You don’t have to. I know it’s not the same as a blowjob.”

“What makes you say that?”

Jyn shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to lick it.”

Cassian laughed. “Well then, I suppose we know you’re not interested in women.” She glared at him. “Have you ever taken a cock in your mouth?” The question popped out before he could stop in.

“Yes, but it isn’t the same,” Jyn argued.

“Why isn’t it?”

Jyn squirmed uncomfortably. “I don’t know. But it clearly isn’t. There was a guy in the cadre that they all called pussy licker and it wasn’t a compliment. And no one has ever wanted to before.”

“I have a feeling machismo was a problem for the Partisans.”

Jyn snorted. “You could say that.”

“So I wouldn’t be too concerned about their judgments.”

“You just don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jyn repeated. “I don’t expect it.”

I’d like to,” he answered firmly. “Just let me know if you don’t like it. Some women don’t.” Please let her be a woman who liked it. She gave him a small nod.

Cassian shifted, sliding under the covers, and spreading her legs further. He wished he could see her face, but Hoth was cold and he didn’t want to completely expose them to the frigid air. He could feel the tension in Jyn’s legs and he moved slowly. Kissing his way up her thigh. What kind of man got Jyn Erso underneath them and just pounded away till they were satisfied? Not that that’s what she’d said, but it certainly didn’t seem like her past partners had gone out of their way for her. He reached her center and pressed his lips to her clit. She went stiff underneath him and he hesitated.

“You can keep going,” she said quietly and tried to relax herself under his hands.

“Just tell me to stop if you want me to, Jyn.”

She gave a hum of acknowledgment and he focused back in on her, sliding his tongue along her slit and over her clit. She shuddered underneath him and he set a rhythm circling her clit and labia. Her hips jerked and he reached up to hold her in place. He could hear her hitching breath and her fingers were digging into the sheets. He increased the pressure and speed and she whined his name. He slipped fingers into her tight wet heat and worked her in time with his tongue.

She cried out his name as she came, and he didn’t think he’d ever heard anything more beautiful. He backed off slowly, kissing her thigh and back up her stomach and chest. Her breathing was slowing as he made it to her clavicle.

“So?”

“I’m a fan,” she said softly. “You like doing that?”

“I do.”

She grinned. “Well that’ll work out just fine.” Her hand slid down his chest, to his stomach, to his abdomen and then down further wrapping around his cock. “You got hard from making me come?”

“Considering you could make me hard with a look, is it really that surprising?”

A blush rose up to her cheeks and he reveled in being the cause of that. “Why didn’t you make a move before?”

He didn’t waste time pointing out that technically he hadn’t made a move now either. “You weren’t exactly broadcasting interest.”

Jyn frowned. “Yes, I was.”

Her hand moved down his length and he tried to focus on the conversation. “_When_?”

“There was that time I gave you my last ration bar on Takadana,” Jyn said like it should be obvious. “And that time I brought you back that liquor you like from one of my missions. And that time I complimented your aim at the shooting range and let you clean my blaster.”

“Jyn, any of those could have been for a friend with no sexual interest.”

Her face scrunched up and she shook her head. “I don’t let anyone clean my blaster. That’s a quick way to wind up dead.”

And it was so Jyn to find that romantic. “Well, I’m sorry I didn’t catch on sooner.”

Jyn shrugged and her hand started moving on his cock again in a very distracting way. “So do you want me to blow you or do you just want to get to it?”

He breathed out and tried to control the reaction he had to that. “Whatever you want, I’m good with.”

Jyn lifted an eyebrow and then sank below the covers herself to quickly and efficiently take him into her mouth. And fuck if that wasn’t pure bliss. He reached a hand down to stroke along her chin and throat and wished again that he could throw the covers back and watch her. She changed her pressure and speed and he moaned. On the other hand, not being able to see what she was going to do next added something different to the experience. A hand came up to fondle his balls and he had to grab the sheets to stop himself from thrusting further down her throat. It didn’t matter because soon enough Jyn swallowed him down further almost to his base and he cursed. Very quickly there after he had to reach down and sinks his fingers into her hair to gently stop her movements.

“Not gonna last much longer,” he admitted hoarsely. “Please.”

Jyn slipped loose of his fingers and moved up his body. She was grinning when her head popped back out from the blankets. “Like that?”

“Obviously,” he said with a slight breathy laugh.

She pressed a hand into his chest and lifted herself up reaching down to guide his cock into her with no pretense. He groaned her name as she engulfed him in tight wet heat. Kriff, she was perfect. Jyn started moving, setting a fast pace that had him grabbing her hips. He could let her ride him to a quick orgasm, but he wanted to take his time. He wanted this to last.

Cassian pressed up, intent on flipping their positions and was surprised when Jyn countered fiercely and pinned him to the bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked and her entire body had tensed up.

“I was going to do some of the work,” he said cautiously going lax under her hold just to reconfirm the total lack of threat he posed. “But if you don’t want me to…”

“I don’t,” she said and he felt his chest close up. He’d never wanted to make her uncomfortable or do something she didn’t want. Kriff, he’d never wanted someone to enjoy this so badly.

“Then I won’t,” he said quickly. “This is good. Sorry, I should have asked.”

“It’s not,” Jyn shifted and sighed. “I’ve never let someone else be on top since the first time. I realized how dangerous it was and…” Jyn shrugged and stared off to the side at the floor.

Dangerous? What was she talking about? It hit him slower than it should have what she meant. That underneath someone she was vulnerable, couldn’t escape easily, or defend herself if necessary. The person on top had control. From there she could pin him down or flee. “It’s fine, this is really good. You don’t have to explain,” he said.

She hesitated. “You want to be on top?”

“I don’t need to be.” He lifted a hand to her face. “I wouldn’t hurt you though. You know that, right?”

“I know,” she said quietly dragging a hand down his neck and chest. She frowned at her door. “I did upgrade the security in the standard lock.”

“You really aren’t supposed to do that,” Cassian said with a slight laugh. “Don’t tell engineering or maintenance.”

She bit her lip and glanced down at him. “Ok.” She lifted herself up and off of him and rolled over to lay at his side.

Cassian propped himself up on his elbow and met her eyes. “We don’t have to do this. Whatever makes you feel good, I’m happy with.”

She stared back and then snuggled down further into the mattress. “It’s ok if it’s you.”

He watched her for any sign she was lying but didn’t pick up on anything. She looked away nervously and he touched her face to bring her back to him. It was that moment that he realized he’d never actually kissed her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She froze for a second and he was about to pull away before her hand came up and buried itself in his hair pulling him close. Her tongue slid into his mouth and he groaned softly. Kissing her was perfection. He could kiss her till the end of time. Her hand slipped down between them and started stroking him once more. Kriff, he wanted to be inside her again.

Cassian lifted himself up and over her, being careful not to let his whole weight rest on her. She spread her legs willingly enough, and he sank into another kiss as his hand began to rediscover her, enjoying the way she met his every move. He spread her open and slipped in again. She gave a soft pleased cry that made him want to exceed her every expectation. He set up a rhythm that had him rocking against her clit with every thrust. Jyn’s eyes slid half shut and her mouth opened letting out soft little pants that only encouraged him. He wanted her to enjoy this so badly, enough to invite him into her bed again.

“Faster,” she gasped and he sped up at her request. It was so good. She was clenching around him hot and wet and he leaned down to kiss her again.

“You’re beautiful.” She blinked up at him in surprise. “So fucking beautiful, Jyn.” She looked for a moment like she was going to argue but shook her head slightly and hitched her leg up higher wrapping it around his waist and causing him to sink deeper inside her.

Jyn gave a little cry and whispered his name pulling him closer. “Don’t stop.”

He’d die before he’d stop. He suddenly understood why people did such stupid things for love. He’d always found sex transactional in the past, a pleasant feeling, but a means to an end. This, this was so very different. He wanted to stay in this moment forever and yet he wanted to see her topple over the edge equally as much. He sped up again and Jyn tossed her head to the side.

“Please look at me,” he begged. He didn’t even care if he sounded pathetic.

Jyn hesitated but turned back to him lifting a hand to wrap around his back and dig into his shoulder. “Cassian.”

“Stay here with me.”

She gave a small sharp nod that was so Jyn he wanted to kiss her, but focused instead on keep the pace that seemed to be working for her. Fuck, he was going to lose it. He focused on the thought of how embarrassed he’d be if he came before her to keep himself under control and pressed into her leaning down to kiss her temple and tell her how much he wanted her to cum.

Jyn gave a scream that she muffled behind closed lips and he felt her walls clench around him as tremors ran through her body underneath him, and he gave a couple more thrusts before he followed after her feeling pleasure spread out through his body. He tried to keep his weight off of her even as he lost the strength to support himself. He didn’t want the moment ruined by her feeling trapped. He shouldn’t have worried so much though as her arms came up immediately to pull him closer to her. He panted sweet nothings into her throat in a language he was sure she didn’t understand, but for a moment he couldn’t find the words in basic.

Jyn shifted and he moved with her quickly, slipping out of her, and laying on his side facing her as she turned on her own side. She stared at him for a moment too long leaving him wondering if maybe he was wrong and she hadn’t enjoyed it and then she said, “I guess you’re staying if you really are afraid of those bugs?”

He mastered his features quickly. Of course she hadn’t expected him to stay. She’d thought this was a booty call. She probably didn’t want him here all night. “Jyn, if you don’t want me here I can find somewhere else to stay.” And he probably could, she’d just been the only option he’d actually wanted to take when he’d asked her earlier.

Jyn frowned. “I didn’t mean…” She glanced away. “It’s not that I want you to go.” She glanced back at him and then finally decided to stare at his shoulder. “I just haven’t ever slept with anyone after before.”

To be fair he hadn’t really either. Sex on base was always quick and satisfactory with people who didn’t expect anything more, neither person had expected to cuddle or sleep together. He’d “slept” with a few contacts, but that had generally consisted of him lying very still and contemplating his next move until an appropriate amount of time had passed and he could leave. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said softly. “But if you want me here, I’d like to stay.”

She shrugged and turned her face into her pillow. “If you want,” she mumbled. “I need to use the ‘fresher.” And with that she bolted up and fled into the small adjoining room.

He was up and had his pants pulled back on by the time she came out. She’d pulled a loose sleep shirt on while in the ‘fresher and she stopped cold and stared at him. “You’re going?”

“You didn’t seem comfortable,” he said neutrally. “You don’t have to force yourself.”

Jyn opened her mouth then snapped it shut. She shifted on her feet and wrapped her arms around her middle and he decided he’d been right. It was too much, too soon for her. He reached down to grab his shirt and suddenly strong small hands were grabbing his shoulders and stopping his movement, pushing him up again and as his face lifted to hers her arms went around his neck and dragged him to her for another kiss. He wasted no time responding. Whatever Jyn wanted he was happy to offer. He sank into the kiss and dropped his shirt so his hands were free to dig into her hair and cup the base of her skull to create a better angle for their lips.

They broke apart panting when they started to run out of air. “Stay.” It was all she said before quickly breaking away and darting back to the bed, but it was sincere and it was enough.

Cassian gave a quick smile and nod and grabbed his duffle before heading to the ‘fresher himself. He came back in his sleep clothes to find the lights out and Jyn huddled into the side of the bed, leaving space for him to slip in. He did so and they laid there awkwardly with the few centimeters of space that remained on the bed separating them. Cassian sighed. He might not know this any better than her, but he’d at least done this before if only in pantomime.

He turned on his side to face her and reached out slowly running his palm down over her shoulder and arm. She didn’t relax, but she didn’t push him away either. “Come here,” he said softly. Jyn stared at him, and he wasn’t about to force her or add any additional pressure. She shifted slowly closer and he snaked an arm around her waist loosely as she settled into his side. “Ok?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “You’re comfortable like this?”

“Yes, but we don’t have to stay like this if you don’t like it.”

“It’s good,” she spat out quickly and he could tell it cost her something to do so. He leaned in closer and kissed her forehead pressing a lock of hair behind her ear. It occurred to him they hadn’t really talked this through or agreed on anything besides what they had just done.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” he admitted.

She glanced up at him and then away. “Sounds good.” He realized swiftly that she wasn’t understanding him.

“I don’t want it to be just sex either,” he clarified. She was quiet and then gave him an uncertain ok. “Jyn,” he said ducking his head down to make eye contact. “I don’t know how to do this any better than you do.”

“I’ve never,” she paused. “_Dated _someone before.” The word ‘dated’ was said like she was handling foul-smelling trash.

“You think I have?”

“Well, haven’t you? You’ve been in the Alliance almost all your life. From what I’ve seen dating is pretty normal on base despite what command says.”

Cassian chuckled at that observation. Strictly speaking, there was a no-fraternizing rule, but it was never enforced unless there was an issue and even then enforcement was usually just a dressing down. “I’m an intelligence agent, I’m off base more than I’m on. It’s not really conducive to a relationship. Besides that, I always focused on the job, never had any real interest in dating.”

“But suddenly you want to?”

“Suddenly there’s you,” he said simply. It was as close to the truth as he could come. Jyn didn’t immediately say anything to that, but she pushed in closer and wrapped her arms around him in return. 

“I probably won’t be any good at it,” she said simply.

"You and me both.” He paused to think about it. “Kay could probably give us probabilities and strategies.”

Jyn snorted. “Don’t you dare ask him. Chirrut and Baze are going to want to offer advice. Well, Chirrut at least.”

“To be fair, they seem rather good at this,” Cassian said.

“He’ll be insufferable. We’re not asking for advice. We’ll just do what we always do.”

“And what’s that?”

“Start with a plan,” she said simply, “And then make it up as we go along.”

Cassian laughed at that. “What’s the plan then?”

She tilted her head up and kissed him. “Well, those bugs are probably going to take a while to be fully exterminated, and I wouldn’t think of sacrificing you to them so you’ll have to stay here for a while.”

“I’d like that,” he admitted.

“Because you’re scared,” she teased.

He smiled at her grin. “Because I like you so much.”

“Big bad, super spy Cassian Andor is scared of itty bitty harmless little bugs.”

“Scared is an overstatement,” he argued pressing up on an elbow. “I just don’t like them.”

She leaned up and kissed him softly. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Cassian just snorted and snuggled back down into her. “You better.”

Jyn seemed pleased by that allowance and she curled around him tighter and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “Anything that wants to hurt you has to go through me.”

Cassian tugged her closer and breathed in through her hair. He’d literally die before he’d let something happen to her on his account, but the sentiment was nice and he didn’t feel like fighting with her over something neither of them would budge on. “We should get some sleep.”

“Ok, but when we wake up, I want to do it again.”

Cassian laughed. What had he gotten himself into? “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

They walked down to breakfast together a little later than usual. In the course of less than 24 hours Cassian had completely reversed his stance on the bug infestation and hoped it would take quite some time to exterminate. He was just fine staying with Jyn till it did, and maybe if he was a very good guest she’d let him stay on even after that. He grinned to himself and fought to neutralize it as they moved to join the rest of Rogue One in the mess hall.

Bodhi was practically vibrating in his seat as they neared the table and Cassian could only assume that meant things went well with Luke, though he didn’t see the other man anywhere.

“Well?” Bodhi demanded.

“It wasn’t a booty call,” Jyn dismissed as they started to sit down and Cassian almost dropped his tray in surprise. 

“Told you so,” Baze grumbled.

“Turns out Cassian really is just scared of bugs,” Jyn said with a shrug and he glared at her before shaking his head and starting in on his food. “I mean we still had sex, but it wasn’t a booty call.”

Cassian choked on his food as Bodhi gave a triumphant, “I knew it!”

“Jyn, really?” he asked staring at her in exasperation.

“What?” she asked looking totally unconcerned. “It’s not like they weren’t going to figure it out anyway.”

“Jyn Erso is right, Cassian,” Kay said, sounding aggrieved. “As I stated, the numbers do not lie.”

Cassian sighed, and Chirrut patted his hand comfortingly. “We’re all very happy for you both. All is as the force wills it.”

“Wait, so are you guys official or just sleeping together?” Bodhi asked lifting an eyebrow. “The gossip lanes are going to demand to know, and they’re going to come to me for information since everyone is terrified of the rest of you and no one understands _what_ Chirrut is going on about half the time.” The man in question smiled serenely while Baze stifled a laugh.

“You can’t tell them to mind their business?” Cassian growled. He wasn’t ashamed of what was happening between him and Jyn, but he also still wasn’t used to being the subject of gossip, despite being a “hero of Scarif” making it impossible to avoid.

“I can, but then the gossip will just get more wild as people make up their own stories,” Bodhi said with a shrug. “You guys weren’t even sleeping together yet and the rumor that you’d knocked Jyn up has circulated at least once already.”

“_Why?_”

“It was extremely obvious you were both interested in a carnal relationship with each other,” Kay said plainly, “Jyn Erso even allowed you to handle her blaster.” The others burst into laughter, and Cassian glared at his droid friend.

“We’re together,” Jyn interrupted firmly. “And if anyone tries to hit on Cassian I’ll break their kneecaps. Will that do?”

Bodhi chuckled. “Cassian won’t be able to make any new friends if I say that, people will be too scared to approach him.”

“Fine by me,” Cassian said with a shrug. He honestly had all the friends he was capable of handling, considering he’d never thought he’d have more than Kay.

Jyn pouted. “Don’t you have anything to add?”

“Like what?”

“I believe she would also like you to create a threat of physical violence so potential suitors avoid her,” Kay interpreted. “Jyn Erso also prefers only select company.”

“No new friends,” Jyn said with a grin.

Cassian rolled his eyes, but he’d also done stupider things for Jyn and didn’t plan to stop now. “If anyone tries to hit on Jyn they’ll disappear and no one will ever find the body.”

Jyn beamed and scooted closer into his side. “That’ll do it.” He’d make all sorts of threats if it makes her smile like that again. Jyn turned to her food and the conversation was clearly over, because there was no interrupting that.

“Crisis averted. I managed to stop Leia from purposefully infesting the Millennial Falcon with the bugs,” Luke greeted walking up and tucking into the seat next to Bodhi. “How has everyone else’s morning been?”

“Jyn and Cassian are dating and apparently prone to flying into jealous rages,” Bodhi said succinctly.

Luke raised an eyebrow. “So it was a booty call after all?”

Bodhi opened his mouth to respond, and Cassian cut him off. It was one thing to have rumors going around that made people stay away from them, it was quite another for the entire base to know he was scared of tiny creepy crawlies. “Yes, and it worked out as planned. Can we all move on now?”

Bodhi shot him a devious little smile that said he’d be holding this over his head for a while, but Jyn deliberately pressed her foot against his under the table and it all seemed worth it. Maybe bugs weren’t so bad after all. He was probably still going to say something to Leia in passing that convinced her to release them into the Millennium Falcon anyway. Fair was fair after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to my friend/beta reader for the title! I have no excuse for this fic. I just wanted to do a one-shot of fluff and bed sharing and I live in complete terror of potential bed bugs so.... Fun excuse to do one purely from Cassian's POV. Anyhoo I know one-shots get less comments because there's nothing more to wait for/ask for but I appreciate and accept any thoughts, happy faces, and/or kudos!


End file.
